1. Field
The invention relates in general to a data collecting method and a master device and a slave device therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the coming of the ageing society, the financial expenditure on the healthcare system has become a heavy burden to more and more countries. Thus, how to reduce the cost of healthcare has become a focus of policies to the governments of many countries. In recent years, the telecommunication technology has often been used in related homecare services to reduce the cost of healthcare.
Nowadays, the problem of the elderly people living alone has attracted more and more attention in many countries. Elderly people living alone without family members or healthcare givers to look after them may miss the opportunity of first aid when they are attacked by an unexpected onset of illness. Thus, a healthcare system with actively notifying function or risk warning function is a direction in the research and development of healthcare system.
The current method of collecting and transmitting data via the Internet can transmit data by way of multiplexing transmission. However, the Internet cannot assure the arrival time of the packet of data, so the current method cannot assure the synchronicity of multiple items of audio data.